ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Howler (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Howler. Series overview Season 1 (2019-2020) #''The Black Knight Strikes Again'' - 06/03/2019 - The Black Knight returns in the forest to terrorize the forest. When Howler finds out, he heads to find the Black Knight and stop him. #''Ghost Pets'' - 06/03/2019 - Howler encounters a group of ghost pets who all are desperate for an owner. #''Quality Time'' - 06/04/2019 - After Howler had a boring day, he decides to try to spend quality time with Bella and the others. #''Attack of the Haunted Toys'' - 06/05/2019 - George, while he and Lex were playing around the forest, find a group of toys and decides to bring them to the burrow, only for he, Lex, and the others to find out that those toys are haunted. #''Monsieur Shadowspine'' - 06/06/2019 - A mysterious villain known as Monsieur Shadowspine plans to send Howler to the moon so he can rule the Shadow Falls forest #''Were is He?'' - 06/07/2019 - Jeanette Helsing and her guards come to the forest and kidnap Howler. It is now up to Bella and the others to find and rescue Howler. #''The Boogeyman'' - 06/10/2019 - The Ghost Twins, Lex, and Frank couldn't sleep for some reason. Soon, when trying to make them have a goodnight rest, Howler encounters a boogeyman that was lurking in the burrow, #''Unidentified Gliding Object'' - 06/17/2019 - Howler, Phillip, and Lacey encounter a strange gliding object, where they soon encounter aliens who want to cause chaos around Shadow Falls. #''The Vulture Man'' - 06/24/2019 - Howler and the others encounter a strange vulture-like humanoid that ends up kidnapping them and taking them to his mountain. Now, they have to find their way to escape. #''Midnight Hour'' - 07/01/2019 - Howler receives a chain letter from an anonymous source, which tells him to cause trouble with 10 of his friends, or else something bad will happen to him at midnight. #''The Tornado'' - 07/08/2019 - When Howler hears about an EF5 tornado about to hit the forest all of the supernatural creatures hang out in, he tries to find a shelter and get everyone, including himself, in there to be safe from the tornado. #''Sprickets'' - 07/13/2019 - Sprickets were infesting the burrow lately, so Howler makes it his duty to get rid of them. #''Mean Ol' Cyclops'' - 07/20/2019 - A cyclops has arrived at the Shadow Falls woods. However, Howler and George soon discover something suspicious about it. #''Soccer Ghosts'' - 07/27/2019 - George encounters a group of ghost kids who are revealed to be a junior soccer team and decides to join them. However, little did he know, the group has a sinister plan behind George's back. #''Who's Howler?'' - 08/03/2019 - An accident causes Howler to lose his memory and his friends try to gain his memory back. #''The Satire Satyr Show'' - 08/10/2019 - Howler and his friends find out about a new show on TV and become excited for it, only for it to turn out that it was made to mock them. #''Return to Hawaii'' - 08/17/2019 - Howler and his friends decide to return to Hawaii for a vacation, but soon discover that Mau Taioo and his cult have returned, but for a rather different plan this time. #''Trinity'' - 08/17/2019 - Jeanette has recently created a robot used to kidnap supernatural creatures she calls "Trinity", and now Howler must find a way to destroy it and defeat Jeanette. #''Mom's Rules'' - 08/24/2019 - After mistakingly taking Naggette's treasure when he thought it was a different one, Naga gets grounded from things he likes to do for a week, including kidnapping Howler and his friends. #''Guys' Night'' - 08/24/2019 - Greg and Frank decide to have a "guys' night" along with Zachariah. #''The Protest'' - 09/07/2019 - Mayor Vlad Dracula decides to make a new law for his town, but gets complicated when his law causes an outrage, as several monster citizens join for a protest against him. #''The Shadow Falls Blobster'' - 09/14/2019 - a strange blob has been lurking around the Shadow Falls forest and devouring people while having the ability to shapeshift into its victims. When Howler finds out about it, he must find a way to fight the blob without getting eaten and release his friends. #''MechaHowler'' - 09/21/2019 - Angelica, Sergei, and Buddy find some robot parts near a lab and steal them. They soon come up with an idea to terrorize the Shadow Falls forest for the fun of it by building a robot version of Howler. When Howler finds the robot version of himself attack, he must stop it before things get worse. #''The Nephew'' - 09/28/2019 - Lacey gets Jeffrey/Howler to babysit her nephew while she has errands to run. However, he soon finds out there is a strange little creature who is trying to get in the house, so Howler must find a way to prevent it from doing so to protect Lacey's nephew... Without having him find out his secret identity. #''Naga's Date?'' - 10/05/2019 - Naga finds a monster lurking around and falls in love with her, so he decides to have her go out on a date with him. #''To Be An Actual Baddie'' - 10/05/2019 - The Naga comes across a mysterious person who claims to have watch everything that the Naga and various other bad guys around the area do and noticed that he is doing a bad job at being a villain, so he starts to train the Naga to be a better villain. #''The Golden Dragon of Shadow Falls'' - 10/12/2019 - Howler has been hearing stories about a golden dragon who once flew from Europe to the Shadow Falls forest many centuries ago. Soon, Howler ends up hearing strange sounds that sounds like something a dragon would make, so he decides to investigate. #''Don't Be Yourself!'' - 10/12/2019 - After losing a bet, the Naga is forced to act friendly towards Howler and his friends instead of trying to kidnap them for the whole day. #''Little Lucy'' - 10/19/2019 - George makes a new friend who calls herself Little Lucy. However, Georgia appears to have trust issues against Little Lucy, only for her to find out the shocking truth about her. #''Addiction to Addition'' - 10/19/2019 - After watching a The Clown & Dinosaur Show commercial where they have to find the code for the show's surprise for the next episode on the official website, George tries to do so, only to discover he has to do the math to find it, which leads him to be rather... Obsessive with it. #''Cursed'' - 10/21/2019 - When Howler and his friends find a strange crystal, they decide to keep it when the crystal suddenly hits them, causing its beams to cast curses on them. Now, they must find a way to reverse their curses. #''Howler and Friends vs... The Raccoons'' - 10/22/2019 - George lets in a group of raccoons in the burrow, and because of him, the raccoons refuse to leave, seeing the burrow as their home. Now, Howler and the others must find a way to get them to leave. #''Invasion of the Hobgoblins'' - 10/23/2019 - Hobgoblins have recently taken over the Shadow Falls forest, causing mayhem. When Howler finds out about it, he tries to find a way to get them to leave. #''Witchcraft Class'' - 10/24/2019 - Mayor Vlad Dracula has recently made Wylda a teacher for a new school he built for witches that have just got into witchcraft and are struggling to learn how to do it properly. #''A Howling Halloween'' - 10/25/2019 - It is Halloween and Howler and the others decide to celebrate, but things gets complicated when a huge figure attacks both the town and the forest, leaving it up to Howler to fight it. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''Morons' Club'' - 11/09/2019 - Frank, Zachariah and Zoey have recently joined a club whose members call themselves "morons" and go out on crazy adventures. #''The Shadow Turkey'' - 11/16/2019 - Lex ends up being kidnapped by a turkey-like shadow creature. After finding out about his kidnapping, Howler and the others head out to find and save him. #''Whatever Happened to George?'' - 11/23/2019 - George has been acting rather ticked lately as the others try to figure out why. #''Arraigned'' - 11/30/2019 - a mysterious figure has been causing trouble around the Shadow Falls forest and makes Howler and his friends take the blame for all of this. Now, they have to find who was doing all of the bad things and falsely accusing them and why. #''The Masked Apemen'' - 12/07/2019 - Tired of losing his victims, the Naga encounters a group of apemen-like creatures who are usually seen dressed with creepy masks and hires them to kidnap Howler and his friends. #''It's a Weird X-Mas'' - 12/14/2019 - Howler and the others are getting prepared for Christmas, but when Jeanette decides to ruin Christmas for the monsters by replacing gifts with traps, they must stop Jeanette before everyone in the town gets captured. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''New Year, New Me!'' - 12/28/2019 - Excited for the new year, Howler and the others attempt to make New Year Resolutions, but it doesn't go well for them. #''Glitched'' - 01/04/2020 - Howler and the others find a portal in the middle of woods, but then ends up getting sucked into it, leading them to an 8-bit world. Things get even worse when they find a glitch storm that'll glitch people not from the 8-bit world out of existence, so they must escape. #''Daddy Issues'' - 01/11/2020 - Jeffrey tries to spend quality time with his father, but Boris, due to him busy researching supernatural encounters, is not in the mood to so, leaving Jeff all bored. #''Hello, Old Friend...'' - 01/18/2020 - Phillip's old friend, who moved away before he met Jeffrey, decides to come to Shadow Falls to visit him, as she ends up meeting Jeff and Lacey as well. However, Jeffrey soon notices jealously within Lacey. #''Lex Go!'' - 01/25/2020 - Lex finds a strange being who tells him that he'll take him to "Lynx Paradise", exciting him, but things go out of hand when it is revealed that it is just a trap for the being to absorb his soul. When Howler finds out about what happened, he heads out to find Lex and rescue him as George follows along. #''Transformed to Monsters'' - 02/01/2020 - When a figure kidnaps Phillip and Lacey and decides to turn them into ugly humanoid monsters, Howler heads out to save them along with his supernatural friends, who all were interested in helping. #''Greg and the Siren'' - 02/08/2020 - It is Valentine's Day and the creatures at the Shadow Falls forest are hosting a Valentine's party. Soon, however, Greg encounters a siren who asks him out on a date, leaving him to go with her, only to discover something horrifying about her. Meanwhile, Howler and the others notice Greg is gone and tries to find him. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''The Swamp of Misery'' - 02/15/2020 - Howler heads off to find an ingredient for Wylda in order for her to complete creating her potion. He then discovers that the ingredient is in a swamp and goes there, only to be surrounded by dark figures. #''Behind the Mask'' - 02/22/2020 - Howler finds an ancient mask hidden underground after his latest fight with the Naga and tries it on in curiosity, but things go wrong when the mask gets stuck on his face and turns into a strange demon-like creature. #''A Creature with No Face'' - 02/29/2020 - Howler discovers that the forest has been attacked by a rather strange creature, a faceless one perhaps. So, it is his duty to stop the creature from attacking the forest. #''Jeanette's Endgame'' - 03/07/2020 - Jeanette decides she has enough of failing against Howler and his friends and comes up with the biggest plan yet after an accident in a lab, so she turns herself into a large humanoid-like monster and attacks the Shadow Falls forest. Can Howler manage to defeat her in her new form? (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) Season 2 (2020-2021) #''Were Cats'' - 03/28/2020 - Howler, who was heading home after a long night of battling, encounters a group of were cats lurking around. #''The Cone'' - 04/04/2020 - After Howler and the others found out that Lex is losing fur on his neck due to his constant scratching, Lex is forced to wear a cone, which he becomes uncomfortable with wearing it. #''Slithered'' - 04/04/2020 - After his plan to kidnap Howler and the others backfires once again, his trap sends him to a dark place, where he encounters a giant, snake-like creature. #''Leave!'' - 04/11/2020 - TBD #''Chili Craving'' - 04/18/2020 - Greg tries chili for the very first time and ends up getting extremely addicted to it, to the point where he breaks into random places just to find chili, as Howler tries to get Greg to snap out of it. #''Vanished?!'' - 04/25/2020 - When Mayor Vlad Dracula has noticeably been gone for a couple weeks, this starts a widespread panic around the Shadow Falls Forest when rumors of him being taken and possibly killed and eaten by a demonic monster, but Howler, who was doubtful of the rumors, heads off to investigate to see what really happened. #''The Vine Zone'' - 05/02/2020 - While chasing the Naga off, Howler ends up getting stuck in a vine-filled area called the Vine Zone. Now, he has to find a way to get himself free. #''Oh, Mother!'' - 05/09/2020 - The Ghost Twins encounter someone who they believe they recognize, then realize it is someone they have never seen in a long time. #''Get a Job, Greg!'' - 05/16/2020 - Greg comes across a hot monster chick who says he'd like to go on a dance at the club with him, but one problem is that in order to do so, he must give her $100 dollars, as Greg discovers that in order to do so, he has to work at a job. #''Sasha Returns'' - 05/23/2020 - After a while from doing her own things, Sasha decides to come to the burrow to hang out with Howler and the others for the night. (More coming soon...) #''Who Wants to Be Free?'' - 05/30/2020 - A figure kidnaps Howler and the others, as one of them is forced to play a game of "Who Wants to Be Free?", and if that person doesn't answer all of the questions correctly, they will die. Can that person succeed? (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''Fury Tales'' - 06/06/2020 - During a stormy weekend, TBD. #''Lex the Leopard'' - 06/13/2020 - TBD #''The Supper Club'' - 06/20/2020 - TBD #''Around the Campgrounds'' - 06/27/2020 - Howler and the others end up in a campground by accident and attempt to escape, only to be captured by a little boy, whose goal is to prove the other scouts and the camp counselor that supernatural creatures exist. #''Search for the Mermaid'' - 07/04/2020 - TBD #''Ultimate Darker Dimension'' - 07/11/2020 - After an accident at Wylda's hut thanks to Zach and Zoey, Howler gets sucked into a different dimension, where he meets his supposedly darker version of himself, forcing him to team up with him to find a way to back into his dimension. #''Rotten Tooth'' - 07/18/2020 - Howler and the other notice that one of Bella's fangs is rotting, as they try various techniques to make her fang better. #''Kris and Kloe in the House'' - 07/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2020 - TBD #''Greg, Chick Magnet'' - 10/03/2020 - After an accident at Wylda's hut, Greg becomes a literal magnet that somehow attaches random chicks to him. #TBD - 10/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2020 - TBD Category:List of episodes